Lucinda Cam
Lucinda Cam is a film where people use hidden cameras to spy on Lucinda Ephron. At the end, Lucinda finds out about the camera and protests. Here it goes l0l Tamara: Mumu? Lucinda: Yes Tams? Tamara: Tyler's hogging awll the twoys. Lucinda: I'll go have a private talk with him, you go watch some TV. Tamara: Otay. *goes to living room* *Lucinda walks upstairs into Tamara and Tyler's room.* Lucinda: Tyler, did you hog all the toys, making Tamara not have any? Be honest! Tyler: Wes. Lucinda: Okay, don't do that again. Cameraman: Jeez, she's lenient with her kids. Cameraman 2: They're just KIDS. Kids aren't supposed to be yelled at. *Swap transition* Tamara: *playing just dance* Make wove, dwon't fwight! Wet's wope tonight! Lucinda: *resting in bed* 4:00! Time to take Tamara to hockey. Tamara, time for hockey! Tamara: *pauses game, runs up* Way! *gets stick* Lucinda: *puts hockey gear on Tamara* Tamara: Tank woo Mumu! Wet's gwo! Lucinda: Jasper, I'm going to take Tamara to hockey, okay? Jasper: Okay, Lucykins. Tamara: *whispers* Lucykins? BLEUGH! Lucinda: Okay, goodbye! Jasper: See ya! *Tamara and Lucinda get in Lucinda's limo to the ice rink* Cameraman: Quick, switch to the car cam. Cameraman 2: Okay. *switches cameras* *cameras are switched* Lucinda: So what will you be learning in hockey today, Tams? Tamara: We wil bwe wearning how two shwoot a pwuck! Lucinda: Cool! *limo parks* *They walk in the rink, and Lucinda sits down on the bleachers.* Tamara: *walks on ice* Coach Sydney: FLUFFIES, START! (5 minutes later) Coach Sydney: Fluffies 5, sharks 2! Tamara and her team: WAY!!! *Hockey is over, Tamara is home.* Tyler: Hwi Tammy! Tamara: Hwi Twywer! Jasper: Welcome back Lucinda! Lucinda: Hi, Honey! Hi, Tyler! *hugs* Tamara: Can I gwo watch swome Pengy JR? Lucinda: Sure Tamara, but dinner will be ready soon. Tamara: Otay! *camera switches to Lucinda making dinner* Lucinda: Kids! Jasper! Dinner! *everyone goes to the dining room* Lucinda: I made some kelp caviar, pumpkin pie, garlic bread and baked chicken, with some Pepsi! Tyler: Way! I wove baked chicken! Jasper: *chuckles* *everyone eats* Lucinda: Okay, guys! Listen up! To the living room! *everyone goes to the living room* Lucinda: Okay! I'm very excited to tell you that... Tyler: What is it? Tamara: Weah! What is it? Jasper: C'mon, Lucinda... we all know how you are with surprises. Lucinda: WE ARE GETTING FRONT ROW SEATS TO THE FANDOM CITY CENTRAL HOCKEY GAME!!!! Everyone: YEAH! *at the hockey game* *Lucinda's G-Wagon pulls up to a parking spot* Lucinda: Hi! Ticket girl: OMG! LUCINDA EPHRON! CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH?! Lucinda: Fine. ONE. *signs* Ticket girl: OMG OMG I LOVE YOU! Lucinda: I KNOW YOU LOVE MY WORK. I got EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR CALLS. Ticket girl: OMG OMG OMG!! HERE ARE YOUR TICKETS!! Lucinda: Thank you! . *At the game...* Jasper: If you guys are good, you guys can get Arby's or McDonalds. Lucinda: Why not they get both? Tamara and Tyler: Yay! Category:Penguins Category:Lifestyles Category:Spy cameras